Pirates!
by D. Faber
Summary: Alison Jones decided to surprise her friend Arthur with a visit and snoops around. When she hears Arthur coming to find her, Alison runs to find a hiding spot. But what she finds in that hiding spot, she never expected.
1. Prologue

**Please read this before going on: This prologue was written ****_after _****I had written the first chapter...so it is rushed and not very detailed, but I promise the other chapters will be oozing with detail. **

* * *

"Hey Arthur!" The girl smiled as she talked on her cellphone and walked through the streets of New York, going over to the airport to go to Arthur's house, out of a whim. She smiled at her plan, it was simple but yet an awesome way to annoy the crap out of him.

The man on the other line groaned "Hello, Alison, what do you want?" He said tiredly, scratching his head, and moving the sheets out of the way so he could sit on the edge of his bed, he rubbed his eyes, waiting for her to answer.

The girl couldn't find her words she was so excited she blubbered something out so fast, not even the most hip up to date valley girl could understand her.

The Brit blinked "What was that?" He asked airily, confused and partially spacing out.

The girl sighed, rolled her eyes and slowed down "How. About. We. Hang. Out. Tonight." She said as slowly as she can sliding her pilot's card to get into the New York airstrip and run to her …well her brother, Alfred's world war one Hanriot HD.3, a fighter plane given to Alfred by Francis during the war but Alfred made some minor safety adjustments over the years…the gun at the back was taken off and Alfred had it repainted and parts renewed and fixed…the girl loved that plane. She hopped into it and sat in the cockpit, lounging lazily in it.

The Brit blinked and groaned slightly "Alison, it's barely three in the morning"

The girl pouted and huffed "Fine. Don't let me come over. Old man, I knew you wouldn't be up for it" She smirked at her nickname of the Brit.

The Brit grumbled and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked out into the dark morning "Two things Alison, one I'm not a bloody old man and second It's barely morning over here, you idiot" He groaned and stood up and went to look out his window at the light morning rain.

"It's morning over here too…I let Alfred sleep, I wanted to come by the airport and fly over to your house"

He sighed "Alison, Like I said, it's morning…god it surprises me how dense you can be…" He chuckled slightly at her arrogance.

She gasped, offended "You jerk!" She huffed and leaned further back in the seat "…wait, so that means I can come?! You're the best, Artie!" She giggled and hung up before he had a chance to say anything.

Alison smiled at herself as she flew over to Arthur's house, it being five in the evening she figured it'd be a good time to go over to his house now. She yawned as she flew over the Atlantic Ocean and flew into London, she smiled tiredly as she flew through the rain pelting on her aviator cap as she saw Big Ben's silhouette and saw the yellow light emitting from the giant clock she flew by and saw the airport waving her in, she flipped a few switches and started her descend, pushing hard on the wheel to bring it to a crawl before she hit the pavement and stopped her plane, hopping out and pulling her jacket closer to her as five men pushed the plane into a garage for the night.

Alison then began to walk to Arthur's house, nine-thirty as she knocked on his door, she heard shuffling then the door squeaked open, the blonde Brit blinked, not expecting her over so early in the evening, they stood there for a minute before Arthur looked at her, and gestured into the house, "Won't you come in?" He asked, stepping aside to let her in. She zoomed in and stripped off her soaked-to-the-bone coat and threw her hat onto the couch before plopping on it herself, putting her feet up onto the coffee table and sighing "Ah~"

The Brit rose an eyebrow "Do you mind getting your dirty boots off my clean table?" He said with a bit of irritation at her.

She looked up at him, bored as she rubbed the dirt further into the table, looking directly at him when doing so, just to piss him off.

Arthur looked at her, amazed, he walked over, picked up her feet and set them back on the carpet, "…What did you come over here for again?"

Alison shrugged "I'm not sure…to bug you I guess…wait!"

He looked up "What?"

"You still have that pirate room right?" She sounded excited as she almost jumped out of her seat to go explore as she looked anxiously at Arthur.

He stuttered "Wh-What?! How did you know about that roo- no I do not, Alison"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and huffed "C'mon, please~?"

He shook his head "No."

She sighed and got up, running around the house, trying to find the hidden room, she looked at every dent in every wall, trying to find that crease that would open as a door. Her hands ran across the smooth eggshell wall of Arthur's bedroom hallway, she stopped when she felt a crevice in the shape of a small door; she smiled to herself and whispered "Bingo!" Her hands fumbled with trying to get it open and she slid the small door aside and she crawled through the small opening to reveal an enormous room with multiple chests, coats, portraits, swords, pistols, tons of pirate memorabilia from when her past mentor was the ruler of the seven seas and the biggest punk known to the world.

She gasped at all of the paintings and things, she touched everything, it looked so old…she could see why Arthur was so proud of his pirate days, he has enough gold in this room to not have to pay his bills for decades! Why doesn't he? She kept snooping about, faintly hearing the Brit call her name. She scrambled from her spot and closed the door from the inside, she sighed in relief and kept looking, she saw a small chest, smaller than the rest, curious she opened it to reveal a magic wand, a black piece of wood with a golden star on top, she giggled "Out of all the things he could have kept he chose this?!" She laughed and picked it up to look at it more, unaware that a light yellow mist was forming around her.

Within moments of sitting in that mist, Alison realized that she was getting light headed and soon enough she collapsed onto the floor, being swept away into the past.

Alison yawned as she sat up and stretched, she looked around the room, everything looked brand new, every single article of pirate clothing, every map she was around the room, perfect, as if they were bought yesterday. She blinked as her eyes flickered around the room, at everything glitter-y and shiny, the windows shown bright rays of sunlight through them, and the room rocked, odd, she wouldn't think that it would rock she glanced back to the door, the sound of boots clomping on wood catching her attention, she dove behind a wood chest and waited.

The door opened and a man in a navy blue velvet coat, with white cuffs and a black captains hat with feathers pluming from the right side of it and white pants, and from what Alison could see, black water tight boots. The man sighed heavily and growled to himself as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him "You're just going to sleep, Arthur, Ally can take care of the crew, you deserve a break" He talked to himself.

Wait, did Alison hear right? _Arthur?!_ She peaked above the chest to look at the man, sure enough it was him, and she gulped "Oh no…" She mouthed _how did I get back in time?!_ She wondered, in awe as she ducked back behind the chest, _maybe if I be really quiet maybe he won't see if I slip out…_Alison thought as she knelt as far down as she could and walked very slowly and low to the ground, softly making the boards under her moan in protest from her weight.

The pirate looked up from his bed, a wench practically crawling out of his room, he rose an eyebrow, and sat up slowly, he peered at the girl, was there really a girl in his room? He didn't remember bringing one back to the ship, last he recalled he was trading with an inn keeper owner back in town, he remembered seeing a sandy blonde lass that worked there, possibly the inn keepers daughter, maybe this was her. "Lass." He said, peering at the back of the girls head.

Alison froze, and she waited a minute before starting to walk again.

The pirate was getting annoyed, the girl was refusing to look at him, more or less still try to leave, maybe she was deaf, "Lass." He said again, more forceful and his voice demanding more of an answer.

Alison froze again and turned around slowly to face him, not wanting to look him in the eyes she looked at everything in the room, not wanting to mess with the time-space-continuum and such scientific things like that.

Arthur looked at her, confused again, but mostly annoyed with her, deliberately disobeying his orders, he growled slightly before sitting up, and leaning in closer to look at her, her sandy blonde hair falling over her shoulders, onto a type of overcoat that looked odd to him, dyed leather and what looked like some sort of animal fur along the collar, he rose an eyebrow at what was fastened around her waist, blue knickers, but in a strange texture, his eyes flashed back at her face, blue sapphires darting away from him, he looked at her, sitting up closer to her.

Washington D. C. was beating so hard, Alison felt like she was going to pass out from so much blood being pumped through her veins, she looked away at a map, eyes peering into her cheek, making her red, as she kept looking away, she heard a shift in the bed sheets and she looked at him, briefly , emerald green watching her curiously and barely three inches from hers. She looked away, quickly.

The pirate growled at her, why does she insist on being so difficult?! He grabbed her chin forcefully making her look at him "Look at me, wench" he hissed at her.

She winced, keeping her eyes shut as she felt him pull her face closer to his, his breath hot on her cheek, sending shivers up her spine.

He kept staring into her shut eyes "Look. At. Me." he repeated as he looked at her, his eyes peering at her, waiting for an answer.

Alison kept quiet, as her thoughts raced one side of her wanting to follow orders to not get hurt and in major trouble the other side wanting to ignore him, to conceal her identity and stay in the dark, as to not hurt the future.

The pirate was getting more annoyed, he grabbed her by her sandy blonde hair and threw her onto his bed "Oi! Ye answer when I'm tolkin tah ye!" He spat at her, crawling on top of her, pinning her to the mattress, "Open yer eyes lass, my patience is runnin' thin" He growled, his face just inches from hers.

She breathed heavily, and opened an eye barely squinting at him "Y-Yes sir" She said, and opened her eyes fully to gaze at him, she couldn't believe it, a man who once ruled almost the whole world, who was such an incredible punk, from what she could tell, could turn into such a stick-up-his-ass, formal, boring, old geezer.

He rose an eyebrow at the girl, her eyes were open, that's a start, he smirked at her "Now, wench, 'ow did ye ge' here" he questioned.

She looked away from him for a second "G-Get off of me, a-and I'll tell you" she looked at the door.

He looked at her and glared, leaning closer to her "Ye don't give me orders, I be dah captain of this ship, wench" He traced her cheek, smirking.

She closed her eyes again "Pl-Please?"

"If yer plannin' on runnin' away, ye won't get too far, me men can grab ye so fast ye won't know wot happened" He whispered hotly into her ear, his smirk still visible.

She gulped, the hair on her neck standing up on their ends, how can he get this so close to me without gagging, _I mean I thought my McDonald's aroma would be enough to keep him a comfortable distance between us._ She thought as he kept breathing on her neck, not moving like she asked.

The pirate groaned and sat up, "A'right lass, if ye answer me questions, I'll let you get off me boat, savvy?"

She nodded "Yes sir"

He nodded to himself and got off of her, sitting next to his newly stuffed pillows, he sat lazily and looked at her, still laying, he chuckled slightly "Wot ah ye doin' lass, I told ye dat ye could get up, didn't I?"

She propped herself up on her elbows "No, you didn't…" She mumbled and looked away from him before sitting up and getting a bit more comfortable on his bed.

"Now…Who ah ye, lass?" He asked, leaning toward her.

Alison bit her lip, "I…I can't tell you" She shifted uncomfortably, the sheets moving under her.

He rose eyebrow "And why not?" He leaned more towards her.

She looked at the sheets and twirled the fine material in her fingers, "Because…it will affect the future"

His eyebrow went further up his forehead at this "Dah future…'ave ye been drinkin' dah sea water, lass?"

She grimaced and looked at him, utterly disgusted "No, Why would I do that?!" She shook her head and cleared her throat, "No, I have not"

"Den 'ow did ye get 'ere?" His head tilted at her, if the girl was mad you might think she should be a bit more jumpy, jumping around his cabin and trying to read his palm, like the gypsies in the Caribbean and she looked like she meant business at the least.

Alison blinked at him "U-Um…I found this wand" She said, maybe is she is very undescriptive about how it happened she might not alter the future for forever.

He blinked, "A'right, and?" A wand? Why a wand? Whose wand?!

"I was playing around with it, at your- someone's house, and somehow I got here…" She looked away from him, red tinting her face.

He tilted his head, confused _Why would I send myself a wench? I mean, if she was at my house and somehow she ended up here then why? Hmmm..._ He thought, looking her over, he bit his lip hard, he wanted to do so many things to her, but he was too annoyed at everything to jump at the chance. Blood ran down from his lips across his jaw line and down his neck, slowly and disappearing into the stitched cotton of his collar. He looked at her "A'right, maybe if ye tell me dah exact story maybe I could help ye." He said, his teeth moving away from the slick surface of his bottom lip.

Alison looked at him, debating whether or not to tell him, blood running down his neck, she looked at him, an eyebrow arched and eyes swimming with curiosity, Am I really making him that nervous? She asked herself "B-But I have no idea what that will do to the future…" She mumbled the looked away at the soft bed sheets clenched in her hand.

He looked at her and smirked softly, "Well, den 'ow can I help ye get back, if ye don't tell me dah exact things ye went through, lass?"

She shivered "O-Okay, I-I'll tell you" She looked at him, took a deep breath and explained from the time she got to Arthur's house to now.

During the hour she was telling it, The captain was watching her, only half listening and examining her hair, how it moved when she was talking, how her hands moved as well, how she shifted gently on his bed to get more comfortable every once in a while, how her figure perceived a perfect hourglass shape, but she was not wearing a corset under her tight cotton shirt, she was not properly dressed, oh well, easier to undress her. The way her sapphire eyes looked directly into his, when he was actually paying attention to her story. Her lips, how they moved on each syllable, how gentle and light, how soft they looked. The captain couldn't stand it any longer, he sat up more and leaned over, kissing the wench softly, as to not pierce them with his strong bite.

Alison blinked at him, moving quickly away from him she stood from the bed, stunned and tried to run out of the room, leaving her bomber jacket behind and her spaghetti straps, she heard footsteps behind her, hard and heavy as a rough sea stained hand grabbed her arm "Oi, lass, where d'ya dink yer goin?" She turned around and met green eyes with the pirate captain again, he smirked at her terrified, captured expression and she jerked as hard as she could from his hand then booked it for the door then to the deck, she heard shouting behind her, but didn't care as she ran faster and faster then jumped, high off the side of the boat and landed in the rough waves of the crashing sea on the dock.

The pirate ran to the side of the boat, smirking "If she has a tattoo like that , she'll be back, she'll be back" He nodded and turned back to his chambers.


	2. The Haul

The pirate walked down the pier, trusty cutlass at his side, his oversized hat dangling in front of his eyes and his boots touching the wood barely making a sound, everything was quiet, earlier it had been bustling with merchants and townspeople but now, empty, he had heard it while on his boat "PIRATES!" someone had shouted out of fear.

The pirate smirked "As it should be" he walked down the streets, looking for any stray wench or small pouch lying about, nothing, gone, empty, Deserted. The pirate called to his crew on the ship, they flew off and swarmed around him "Captain?" the men asked, one after the other, he smirked wider "It's time, men" They cheered and ran into the town, gun shots heard, screams and cracking wood heard from where the pirate captain was standing on the pier. He smiled slyly to himself and sauntered back into the town, seeing some of his men pestering a girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he walked over to them.

"What do ye scallwags think ye be doin to that wench?" He rose a thick eyebrow as the men stopped and looked at the pirate captain, adorned in a red coat that reached nearly the heels of his polished black boots, a black sash tied tightly around his waist, as elaborate silver twists and knots formed at the top of the sash then forming behind him to a sharp point, his cutlass, he had killed so many men with it. A top of the pirate's head was an oversized black cap, white feathers pluming from one generic spot on the side, and last on the back of his neck, near his shoulder blade was a tattoo, a blue rose along with black thorns snaking from it, his symbol. The man's green eyes flickered to the girl they were holding "Oi, I be tallkin tah ye bloody fools"

The two men dropped her "C-Captain K-Kirkland" They looked at the pirate, scared for their lives, this was the man who single handedly defeated the Spanish armada without a second glance, he was the king of the seas, Captain Arthur Kirkland.

The pirate raised a thick eyebrow and smirked, his smile full of poison, "aye?"

The men looked at the girl on the ground "She be our haul sir, we caught 'er, fair and square" one of the men said weakly.

The girl looked terribly frightened, she had heard all too well who the captain was and she was told stories about what pirates do to people on their ships, either make them slaves and work the deck, put them in the brig or worst of all, make them their whores.

The pirate captain stalked over to the girl, picked her up by the arm and looked her over, not removing any article of clothing, he was a gentleman, in public. He looked in her eyes, and was curious as he whispered in her ear "Ye don't 'ave tah be scared of me, lass"

She was shaking, scared for her life, keeping her eyes shut, she said nothing, not uttering a word. If she could keep her eyes shut for long enough maybe the men would get bored with her and go away.

The pirate captain frowned and kept examining her, his eyes widened when he saw a blue rose tattoo, much like his own, on the back of the nape of her neck. His eyes turned hungry as he looked at the two men "Captain gets first haul, mates" he then picked the girl up, threw her over his shoulder and walked in the direction of the boat.

The girl felt herself be moved and opened her eyes, seeing that they were moving away from the town, she screamed and hit his back "Unhand me!"

He smacked her butt "Be quiet lass, lest ye be of any annoyance, ye'll pay"

She squealed and kicked him in the face, he jerked her off his shoulder and held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes "Ye will mind me, lass, or ye will get bruises in places ye never knew ye had" he pulled her face closer and she was forced to look in his eyes "savvy?" he spat on her cheek, soft emerald green eyes turned poisonous venom.

She shuddered and nodded "Yes, sir"

His smirk grew as his eyes flittered across her figure, hungrily he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onboard, against the girl's will, blue eyes glued shut and her loose blonde bun, the pirate's speed making air tangle with it.

_If I close my eyes, he'll go away, if I close my eyes, he'll go away, if I close my eyes he'll go away_ she kept saying in her head as she felt herself be pushed against something soft and plush, she still refused to open her eyes, afraid of what she'll see.

The pirate leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear "Lass, open yer eyes, I wanna see da color of da gems ye possess"

She shuddered and tightened her eyes.

He frowned and his hand snaked to her upper thigh, his hand gripped it and gave it a slight squeeze "Lass, ye'll obey me, 'member our little talk?"

She squeaked and gasped slightly, eyes still shut.

The pirate frowned a bit more "Lass. Now" his hand went more inward to her thigh "Open yer eyes, follow me orders."

The girl gasped and shook her head "No, Captain Kirkland"

He growled and leaned down, looking into her shut eyes "_'No'?_ Did ye just tell me _'No'?_"

She cringed and nodded slightly, keeping her eyes glued shut, not wanting to look at the captain, in fear of what she might see.

The captain growled again at her disobedience before he realized something about the tattoo, it was her most weak spot.

Every whore that the captain ever had, had this same tattoo that the girl laying under him had now, although there were two different types of the tattoo he issued done, one with a pink rose is for his random whores, earning his mark, knowing they were his. But the blue rose, like the one the girl bared, means she was someone special to him, a lover. But he couldn't quite understand, if she had that mark, why was she so persistent about keeping as far away from him as possible.

The girl didn't move an inch as he paused in his thoughts, she, lost in her own, didn't know what to do, she didn't want to get hurt but then again didn't want to give him what he wanted, she was so torn and lost. Everything flew out of her mind within one second as he kissed the tattoo she had hid from everyone she knew, she moaned loudly and she could feel the smirk on the captain's face and she saw it as she finally opened her eyes.

He smiled, knowing exactly who the girl was, "Welcome back, my girl"

The girl tilted her head, confused, before he kissed her endlessly, making her, once again, his.


	3. James

The girl opened her eyes in the morning, in soft plush, gold threaded comforter with green sheets underneath, hugging her body as if it were the only thing in the world keeping it in use, her head sunk deep in the feather pillow, almost swallowing it whole. The girl blinked, the canopy above the bed adorned with maps and various portraits of things, hanging off the side of the edge of the canopy were a few dozen sparkling strings, beads and other shiny things hanging loosely from it, various chests and coats were spread across the floor. The small square windows, on the side of the room above the large oak desk, shown the noon sun's rays brightly as it streaked across the top of the desk with even more papers, maps and other navigation equipment. The door at the front of the room started to open when the girl realized she had nothing underneath the sheets but herself, her clothes scattered among the coats.

A sun-bleached redhead with blonde streaks and hazel-green eyes peered in the room and saw the girl huddled in the blankets, he blushed and hid behind the door "U-uh lass have ye seen Capt'n Kirkland?"

The girl blinked "N-No I haven't, s-sorry"

He shook his head and tried to smile "N-No problem" he stepped into the room, "Ye must be dah Capt'n's new...um...girl" he said, the boy never really liked the term 'whore', it didn't fit the girl's physique anyway.

The girl looked at him "I-is that what I am?" she asked, horrified, this exactly what she did not want happening, trying to change the subject she looked over the sheets, her nose touching the top "What's your name?"

He blinked and stuttered "I-I be James, everyone on dah ship calls me Jim dough..." He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously nervous "Well I be goin tah go find dah Captain, bye!" He made his way out of the room, as if in a hurry.

After he left, she groaned and got up out of the bed, gathering her scattered clothes, her petticoat lay on top of a chest as she got the rest of her dress on, she blinked and walked over to retrieve it and put it on. She looked at the chest, dark brown mahogany with black pepper trim and a gold lock, she knelt down and examined it "Where would the key be?" she said aloud as she searched the room for the key, she picked up the pirate's red coat from yesterday and dug in the pockets, her fingers brushed against something small and cold, she laced her fingers around it and pulled it out, a silver key. She grinned as she stuck the key in the lock, looking around to her sides, making sure no one was coming while she snooped, the lock clicked and she removed it, gently putting the lock and key to the side. She opened the lid of the chest and gasped, memories flooding to her with one single object that lay on a velvet pillow, a sorcery wand. "Arthur, I'm on Arthur's ship. But, he's never had a ship, unless he was telling me about his pirating days…..wait…..Pirates, oh no….How did this happen?!" The girl started to panic "Last thing I remember was sitting in the conference room, waiting for the world meeting to-" Her voice was cut short as she heard the all to familiar boots walk down the hall way, in panic the girl jumped up shut the trunk, locked it sloppily and ran to jump and hide in the bed, she dug her face into the pillows and drifted off into sleep.


	4. Armada

The two pirates ran out and left the girl alone, cold and with a quiet place to think, she got out of the bed, closed the door, and paced the room before looking out the window, the harbor nowhere to be seen "damn" she mumbled and continued pacing "What do I do?!" She grumbled and thought, pacing the floor.

James ran around the ship, searching for the captain, something really important flashed in his head as he ran, Captain Antonio Fernandez Carraido was closing in on them, he had heard from the look out.

James bumped into someone much larger than himself, the man with short dark brown hair under a handkerchief and a firey golden eye stared at James, other covered with a black eyepatch, his chin he hadn't shaved in a while, "Oi! Slow down dere boy-o, ye don't wantah slip now do ye?" he rose an eyebrow his voice dripping with sarcasm.

James looked at him, pouting slightly "Athair! Oi don't 'ave dah time fer dis! Oi 'ave to find Arthur! It's really 'mpertant!"

Rob looked at him, rose an eyebrow "Oh really no'? Wot is it, 'boy-o?" he chuckled, poking fun at James's roots, Ireland.

James half glared at the man "Spain's 'rmada is comin'!"

Rob blinked and looked at the boy "Well why didn' ye say so earliah?!"

The two ran up to the deck, after hearing Arthur call them up.

The girl blinked out of her thoughts and froze and heard steps come closer to her door then fade up the stairs.

The pirate looked at his men who started filing in "Alright men, Spain es comin', get to yer stations!"

He watched as the men scrambled to get around the deck as he headed to a rope net to climb up to the crow's nest.

The pirate took out his spyglass, the brass shining off the yellow rays of the sun as he peered through it searching for the enemy ship, he smirked widely, finding it as he took hold of the rope and slid easily down it, landing with barely a sound as he walked up to the boy that came into his room earlier "Ally! Wot ar' ye doin jus' standin aroun fer?! Spain's ship es 50 knots west, get on it!"

The boy ran away, hurriedly to the wheel of the ship. The girl blinked as she heard yelling and went up to see what all the commotion was about.

The pirate looked over and saw the girl leaning against the rail of the ship, staring out at the open water, completely oblivious to the ship that is coming and the possible danger she could be in, his heart lurched "Oi! Lass! What ye be doin up here?! Get back to yer room!"

She blinked and turned around, blue eyes gazing at him "I got curious what is going on" she crossed her arms around her chest "You're not the boss of me, I can do whatever I damn well please" She gulped, instantly regretting what she had said as he came over, smirking, poison eyes back again.

"I'm not, lass?" he reached his hand out to the back of her neck, to her tattoo, "I think I am, lass, I can control yer every move" he whispered, venomously in her ear as he gently stroked the tattoo.

She bit her lip, not going to give him the pleasure of listening to her noises "No you can't"

He smirked as he forced her closer to him, his lips just centimeters from hers "Aye, I can…as fer yer curiousity, anothe ship es coming, so if ye know wot's good fer ye, ye'll ge' back down tah dah room and await furthe instructions, savvy?"

Her breathing got heavy as she looked into his eyes "y-yes sir, j-just let go of me"


	5. Kidnapping

His smirk faded as he let go of her and he sighed "Get back tah yer room, I'll 'ave no distractions on me ship"

She nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later the ship came into view and the pirate's smirk grew as he looked at his men "Raise dah sails! Bring 'er tah a halt!" He shouted, as he watched the men scramble again to stop the ship so it will sit eerie still in the water as they wait patiently for the Spanish Flag to be viewed from their pirate ship.

The pirate watched as the ship got closer and closer to his own.

Antonio came up from below deck and he smiled as he got closer and closer to the English flag waving in the gentle sunset breeze. "Get ready my friends! let's see what exactly the new wench Enrique's friend, who's cousin heard about from his sister, Maria who heard from her mother about the raid in Port Royal who heard from Cassandra who was in the raid and just barely escaped Arthur and his crew"

A small brown haired, brown eyed boy, with a curl atop his head, adorned in a small pink maid outfit, walked up to Antonio and pulled on his long Spanish coat "What are you going on about now, bastard?" He grumbled.

Antonio smiled "Ah, Lovino, just talking to myself" He chuckled at the little at the boy.

The boy looked at him, unimpressed, he shrugged "You're weird" He walked off and over to the railing.

Antonio shrugged and went to the wheel and looked at the man driving the ship "How much longer till we reach Arthur's ship?" He asked with eager eyes.

"About six minutes, Captain" He said not bothering to look the Spaniard in the eyes as he focused keeping the ship on a straight course.

"_Gran_" He sighed, smiling at the direction of the English ship "_Se preparan para cumplir con su nuevo amo, muchacha_"

The girl sat on the bed in Arthur's room, bored, she felt too anxious to go to bed just yet or too ashamed to look through Arthur's stuff "I can't do that…I could change the future" She kept repeating, A sudden bump rearranged everything in the room, the heavy chests that lay at her feet bounced around like marbles, she fell over onto the floor with a loud cracking sound in the wood, she tried to get up and look around, wanting to run up and ask the captain what was going on, she heard shouting then, but she couldn't force herself to get up as her head swayed with the sea, her vision drifting in and out like a tidal wave rolling onto the warm sandy beach, the noises seemed to fade as she heard the distant 'caw' of the Gulls that seemed so close by.

The pirate kept his ground as the incoming ship crashed with his own, almost knocking him off his feet, almost. The pirate stalked over to the end of the boat and called for the other captain "Oi! 'Ntonio! Show yer face! Dat wasn't much of a surprise if ye ask me!"

The Spaniard walked over to him "Hmm, you don't say…" His English filled to the brim with a Spanish upbringing, "I wasn't trying to _surprise_ you Arthur" He looked at him, green meeting green.

The pirate crossed his arms "Den why are ye here?" He rose an eyebrow.

The Spaniard spoke calmly "I came to see your new whore, you see I heard from Enrique's friend, who's cousin heard about from his sister, Maria who heard from her mother about your raid in Port Royal who heard from Cassandra who was in the raid and just barely escaped you and your crew"

The pirate's arms dropped and his hand slunk inside his midnight blue coat that started blending with the new blues, pinks, yellows and oranges across the sky, he clenched at the handle below the sliver knots and swirls, about to pull it out.

The Spaniard saw his hand and grabbed his own "So, I guess this won't be just a civil visit now, _Capitán Kirkland_"

The pirate smirked "Sorry, I don't share me whores" He took out his cutlass and looked at the Spaniard before slicing at his midsection.

The Spaniard jumped back before running over and quickly jumping over the side of the ship next to the pirate and slashed at his coat, jumping back quickly yelling "Now!"

A flood of men jumped over the railing of the ship, mass chaos as swords clashed, fires of pistols, the dark brown wood of the deck tinted red from the blood split from both sides.

One Spaniard crewmember through the chaos snuck below deck to the rooms, looking for one room in particular, the captains'.

The girl stayed in her dream world of the sea and beach before feeling herself being moved, she sighed heavily.

The pirate looked up from Antonio, his eyes a blaze with fury, he watched Antonio smirk as he saw the crewmember hop off his ship, it took a minute for the pirate to realize who he was carrying, the girl. He pushed past Antonio and the other Spaniard pirates as he was just about to jump off, something grabbed his hand "Wait, Captain, let me go…I can watch over 'er an make sure she's safe while ye plan dah attack, besides I need to work on my acting" Ally almost winked amidst the worry on his face.

The pirate didn't have any time to react as Antonio pulled his collar, pulling him back to the action and away from the girl; Ally turned around as another Spaniard came up behind him. He looked quickly back at his Captain, who was busy with his own fight and decided to execute his plan without official approval from the captain. Ally soon fell to the ground faking an injury and the Spaniard man scooped him up and took him as hostage, putting him in the hull as the rest of the men began to go back to their ship, having claimed the prize they came for.

The pirate fought the Spaniard easily, out of anger mostly. His eyes gleamed as he saw one of his crew hop back onto his ship, a bag in hand, the Spaniard took this moment to get away from the pirate, quickly, following his men back to his ship, his eyes hungry with the thought of a new woman aboard it.

The girl groaned as she felt something wet and warm on her neck, moving ever so slightly, the beach faded away and was replaced with blackness, her eyes opened slightly then shut, a million pounds her eyelids were carrying as she forced them up and her vision focused on tan skin and brown hair, she inhaled sharply "Wh-Where am I?" she breathed.

The wet warm feeling stopped as a face came into her line of vision, Sap green eyes mixing with her Navy Blue as he stared at her for a minute or two "You are on my ship" The tan man with sap green eyes said "I am Captain Antonio Fernandez Carraido, but you may address me as 'Master'" he said, his eyes turning almost as venomous as Arthur's. The girl blinked at him "Captain Carraido" She said, ignoring his demand "What are you doing to me?!"

He growled as he brought his face closer to hers "You are mine now, wench" His lips folded on top of hers in a sloppy, yet experienced manner, they opened slightly as she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip.

She cringed and forced him off her "Get off! I am already owned!" she mentally slapped herself.

Antonio looked at her and smirked pinning her to the mattress "No you aren't, Kirkland won't come and get you, he never does, now…" He clicked a pistol and held it to the back of her head, his hand against the soft pillow supporting her head "You'll cooperate or you're head will be blown off"

She blinked and looked at him "Y-You wouldn't"

His eyes gleamed "Oh but I would, _amor_" He whispered in her ear.

She was powerless as he hurt her, she kept her mouth shut, it hurting more than pleasure, he found her tattoo but it didn't feel the same as she thought it would, her thoughts drifted from the man, instead thinking about when she got her tattoo, her mind became a bit clearer.


	6. Tattoo

_She walked down the streets of London, happily, in the direction of Arthur's house, the light breeze going through every strand of her hair; she looked at the sky, the clear and sunny blue sky, unusual for London-town, a nice break from the rain. She looked back at the sidewalk, smiling as she saw his house just a few blocks away, she ran too it and banged on the door "Arthur! Arthur!"_

The Brit looked up from his tea and paper, hearing the feminine voice and smiled lightly as he set both of the tea and newspaper down and walked to his door and opened it, smile still visible on his face as he leaned against the doorframe lazily "Hello, love" he said, his voice light and welcoming.

Her eyes lit up and her smile brightened up further before it disappeared in a smirk and she snubbed past him, into his house, going to his kitchen, and raiding his pantries, not being able to pick the locks on them, she tried to break through the doors, she heard a cracking, but it wasn't the light brown  
wood, she pouted and cringed "Where's your food?!"

He smirked more evilly than her and he held up a key "No food till we give you the tattoo, love"

She looked at him "Tattoo? That's what you wanted me to come over for..." she walked over to him and tried to get the key, but he was too fast for her, he ducked under her arm, grabbed it and forced it up to her middle back, pressing further up.

She cringed but looked at him from the corner of her eyes and grew a bit fearful of his expression, full of lust and vengeance.

He smirked and brought his body closer to hers and whispered in her ear "What's wrong, love?" He smirked as she shuddered "You forgot I'm an officer, didn't you?"

She nodded slightly "G-Get off of me, th-hat hurts"

His smirk grew as he pushed her toward the basement door, he opened it and pushed her threw, careful of the steep stairs as he went down he set her in a chair and looked in her eyes "Stay right here. Don't move" He disappeared in the dark.

She could hear the sound of chalk, coming near her then drifting back away, it stopped and she head his velvet voice utter a chant then a green light filled the basement and she looked at him, scared "Arthur, what are you doing?!" she blinked and a cold tingle crept up her back and stopped on one spot on the back of her neck, near the nape of it. She shuddered and moaned slightly, her sweet spot "Ar-Arthur stop…that feels odd-" She was cut off as an electric sting hit the spot and it crept outward, she felt a claw dig into her skin and spread out as the middle of the sting flowered like a rose and it seemed as water filled the grooves left by the claw, she screamed "Ow! Arthur! M-Make it stop! That hurts!"

Arthur kept muttering, ignoring her plea.

She felt the claw draw lines around the water, before they got filled with water as well, a broken border, she cringed as her eyes shut as heat bubbled the water, solidifying it into her skin, she whimpered, she could feel her skin turning red from the heat, ice replaced the heat in a second, she sighed, relaxing and the green light faded and the room was consumed in darkness as Arthur's voice dyed down as she heard his footsteps move to the side and light filled the room from a light bulb hanging loosely from the ceiling, her vision took a minute to adjust, she closed her eyes in an attempt to help her vision settle.

Arthur smirked as he walked behind her and he gently moved her hair out of the way so he could see his mark on her, he smiled gently upon seeing the blue rose and the thorns stretching out of it, in search of something to grasp and the borders, guarding the rose but not keeping it completely confined to the small space given. Arthur's fingers traced it lightly.

She was brought back to reality and she bit her lip and clenched her teeth as she talked "Arthur…don't" She coiled as she felt his lips brush against it "Stop" She said airy and light.

Arthur smirked and whispered in her ear "Why, love? It's a beautiful piece of art if I do say so myself"

She gritted her teeth "I'm starving from all those changes, give me the key already" She said, standing and starting to walk up the stairs, she felt a small tug on her arm, then as she fell back she felt strong but lithe arms wrap around her waist and pull her against something warm and firm.

"Why do you keep running away? Why do you keep pretending like you don't love me? I know you do, love, I know you never want to run away from me, then why do you keep trying to get away, when I know all you want to do is stay, Alison"


	7. The Plan

The girl blinked and sat up, knocking the Spaniard's forehead and making him groan, she got up and while he was dazed wrapped a sheet around herself and tied it off with a rope she found under the bed and she ran, she ran down the deck, trying to find someone she knew, someone, anyone, she ducked past the Spanish crewmembers and ran to the brig, looking for any familiar faces. She blinked and looked around, getting a few whistles from some of the men captured. She kept walking.

"Lass!" A hurried whisper as she turned and her eyes focused on familiar dark emeralds, she walked over to the cold bars and looked in "…A-Ally?" She asked, confused if the name was right, only hearing it once before.

The boy nodded and stood up "The keys are on dah wall next tah dah stairs, can ye go grab them fer me?" he leaned on the cold metal bars.

She nodded and ran to the stairs, sneaking past guards and slipping the key ring off the holder and running silently to the cell, slipping the key in the lock and turning it, hearing a soft click as she pulled open the cell door with a creek, she ducked into the shadows as she heard footsteps.

Ally closed the door and leaned lazily against the side wall, looking bored as he ran his fingers across the metal bars.

The Spaniard crewmember smacked the bar door with the handle of his sword "Hey! Stop that!" He growled at him.

Ally looked up lazily and sighed as he stopped and slid down to the floor, trying his best to look depressed like he practiced.

The Spaniard crewmember eyed him as he walked out and shut the door; The girl looked around, when it was safe she stepped out of the shadow and opened the door a bit quieter.

Ally got up and sneaked out "Lass, we need tah think of a plan"

She nodded "Yes"

The pirate paced the deck, the rest of the crew watching as his expression changed from one to another within seconds, he stopped pacing and looked at his crew, staring with the dullest expressions, eyes glazed over and mouths clamped shut, he growled "Wot are ye ladies gawkin' at?! Get back tah work…Now!" He yelled, not going to put up with his crew right now. He stalked to the wheel and shoved the man at the wheel off as he took the brass spy glass looking for the Spanish ship, not seeing anything he growled again and looked at his crew "Get 'er movin'! Can't she go any faster?!" He barked as the crew undid the sails, catching the wind they sped up greatly, The captain took out the spy glass again and looked through, tilting the wheel a bit to the right as he saw a small black speck appear and he kept with it, not eating, sleeping, not even blinking from that spot. As the dark blue sky changed to pink, light blue, orange then back to dark blue as the cycle of days dragged on, the pirate kept searching and getting closer and closer to the Spaniard's ship, his thoughts clouded with worry, anger, hate and vengeance.

Rob looked up from the deck and at the captain, curiously, he ran up the stairs and walked next to him "Oi, Arthur, ye do remembah we got ourselves a captive too, don't cha?"

The pirate didn't answer as he kept on course, ignoring Rob and the rest of his crew.

Rob sighed and shook him "Snap out of it! We have a captive! Take it out on him, not us!"

The pirate shoved him off and peered through the spyglass, looking again for the ship, groaning slightly when he couldn't find it, he threw the spyglass to the side of the ship, brushed past Rob and stalked down the stairs, towards his room; he didn't want his men to see him cry.

The pirate laid on his bed, hat askew, arms stretched out comfortably, one leg dangling off the side, and he snored, loudly, having cried himself to sleep. He slept soundly, he dreamed of what would happen when his wench came back to him, whether he would scold her or drag her off to his room, he wasn't sure, his decisions kept changing.

The crew up on deck were working franticly, not knowing when their captain will come back up and bark at them, ropes being tied, sails full blown, the man at the wheel keeping the ship on course for the other, in the kitchen, Cook was making the best meal possible in hope it might cheer the captain out of the anger and loss of his wench.

Rob climbed up the rope ladder to help the lookout, he beamed as he yelled down "SHIP, STARBOARD"

The crew looked up and cheered, before they went quiet and commenced the sneak attack on the other ship.

The pirate groaned as he heard a loud cheer up on deck, he rolled over onto the floor, with a loud thud, his face welcoming the cold wood. A puff of air escaped his lips as he sighed heavily and mumbled something before his eyes shot open and he stared into two black beady eyes of a grey ship rat, he growled lowly and the rat scurried away quickly. The pirate groaned as he got up, sharp pain hitting his brain as he stood up quickly, he stood still for about a minute or so, letting the pain pass. The pain melted away and he walked to his door, listening for any shouts, calls, hollers, anything. He walked up the stairs onto the deck and the wind greeted him lightly as the boat lay eerie still, the darkness and stars overhead not giving enough light for him to see ten feet in front of him as his eyes adjusted to the dark midnight blue of the night. He blinked and looked around, no men to be found as he searched the entire area in panic, he sighed lightly in anger, frustration at his crew and he looked out of the sea, darker and deeper than the sky above, more rich with color and life than the sky, he smiled gently, the sea, his first love. He blinked remembering his goal as he continued looking for his crew, but to no avail as a glimmer of light past by his eyes, he turned to it and blinked as it became clearer, a blonde, green eyed faerie in what seemed to be a small blue dress.

The small creature looked at him, she looked angered at him, maybe a little jealous, she placed her hands on her hips and addressed him "Arthur Kirkland" She said bitterly, like a raging river ready to overflow. "Where have you been?! I thought you would be home by now, the others sent me down here to retrieve you"

He blinked, confused "Wot, ye be talkin' 'bout…er lass…'ow very odd…wot ah ye?"

Her face turned as red as the coat he wore the other day "I'm Elizabeth! Your oldest faerie!" She yelled, her voice still as course as a raging river "You _have_to know what I am!" She said angered as she flew away in a fit.

He blinked again, he rose an eyebrow as his eyes followed her flight "Huh…odd…noe where be me crew…" He said in thought as he kept searching. He looked over the port side of the ship, seeing a darker shape on the water, close to his ship, he followed down the side of the ship, finding a rope, his eyes followed along the length of it, seeing that it attached to the black shape across the way he smirked as he carefully climbed onto the rope, making sure that it was tight enough and could hold his weight, once he was sure and didn't hear it splinter, or stretch too much he proceeded to slither down the rope slowly toward the shape, as he came closer to the shape turned into a ship, a larger one, one of Spanish making, he inched over the side of the ship and peered through the dark, searching for his men, he saw one standing silently by a door of the brig, a Spaniard crewmember tied up and gaged, the pirate looked at him "Wot ye be doin' Ally? Ye should be back on me ship, did ye see dah rope over dere?" He pointed to the thing tied tightly to the side of the ship.

Ally nodded and smiled slightly "Aye Captain, I jus needed somethin tah do while dah rest of dah crew ge's dah booty an' dah girl"

The pirate looked at him, eyes serious and grim "Wot? Dat be me job, Ally, she be me haul, mine to get, not me crew." He said, his voice dangerously low as he held back a growl.

He nodded and smiled "Aye, we know, we've been keepin' an eye out for 'er, we 'aven't gone and gotten her yet, 'cause we know ye would have wanted tah..."

The pirate was gone within a second, down the stairs, searching quietly for her, he heard Antonio's sighs, soft and sweet, it sickened Arthur to the core. He quietly rounded around the corner and peeked in the room, he saw a tuff of blonde hair trying slowly to move away from a patch of brown, only to be pulled back, he heard a soft huff of defeat, a gun click, then a feminine squeak fell in the midst of the click. Arthur blinked as he saw the barrel of the gun slightly from atop the blankets, he quickly maneuvered behind the door as the gun was shot and the bullet zoomed past his ear.


	8. Treasure

"I told you men, not to disturb me, didn't I?" The Spaniard said thickly, not knowing fully who was behind the door.

The girl squeaked as she was pulled closer to the Spaniard in a protective hold.

Arthur looked around the corner into the room before he took out his sword and walked into the room, Antonio's back to him, and the Spaniard sitting up, caressing the girl. The pirate smirked as he stared at the Spaniard's tan skin as it turned quickly to thick red sheets, he eyed the blonde hair poking out from the over the Spaniard's shoulder, he slid his sword onto Antonio's neck and bent down to his ear, catching a glimpse of the cowering girl as he whispered poisonously in Antonio's ear "I thought I told ye dat I don't share me whores" He smirked.

Antonio jumped slightly and turned quickly, the girl tried to move as Antonio moved and a smirk grew on his face as he realized it was the pirate, the girl, restricted by a set of handcuffs from long before the pirate entered the room, groaned slightly.

The pirate pressed the blade harder against his neck "Let 'er go, ye bastard"

The Spaniard moved under the sword, grabbed the gun from atop the blankets and hit the pirate hard on the head with the butt of the gun, its last bullet emptied from missing the pirate. While the pirate was stunned he tossed his gun to the floor and grabbed his own hidden cutlass before the pirate had time to recover.

The pirate blinked and growled as he fought with the Spaniard, metal clashing and the light reflecting off the candle in the room.

The girl watched, horrified, one more move and blood would fly around the room attaching itself to anything it could hold, including herself, she wanted to yell, scream at them, tell them that they're acting childish, something to get the two men to stop fighting and scaring her, but she had no power in this world of pirates, foreign to her knowledge of airplanes, laptops, cell phones, Starbucks, and the internet. She was a woman, nothing but a name and a face, property, powerless among men. But she couldn't stand back and let this happen "No!" she yelled forcefully, looking at the two, scared for their lives and hers.

The pirate and the Spaniard looked at her, blinking. Their eyes glazed over, as if they just remembered she was there.

"Miss, I would advise you stay out of this, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" The Spaniard said thoughtfully, as he took the chance to slash at the pirate's shoulder, not looking at her anymore, he focused on the pirate.

The pirate moved away from the Spaniard and lunged at him again, nearly cutting his arm; he turned around again before the Spaniard had a chance to slash down on the pirates' shoulder. The pirate leaned back, his lower back resting against the soft mattress as he fought the Spaniard off and out of the room, securing the girls' safety, for at least a while.

The girl looked at the rusty hand cuff, binding her to the bed she pulled at it, the metal making a soft clank and creek as it moved, she growled in frustration and pulled harder. The bound stayed she sighed and waited a second before pulling as hard as she could she heard a 'snap!' and looked at the cuff, dangling at her wrist, she smiled "Thank god" She whispered before jumping out of the bed and looking at her naked self, she blushed and found the closest clothing she saw, threw them on and looked out the door cautiously, turning to the right, no guards, to the left, no guards…_huh they all must be fighting with Arthur's crew…hmm_ she walked down the hallway, seeing sleeping men she eyed them, walking quickly past before she nearly toppled over someone her vision going blurry for a minute before she looked at him and blinked "Al-Ally?!"

Ally blinked and looked up at here "Oh hey there, lass! Ye know ye can't get out like dis" He got up and looked at her "Dey be bound ta see ye…" He looked away from her, thinking of how to make a clean get away "…I tink I 'ave an idea…follow me!" He grabbed her hand and led her back down the hallway, finding Antonio's Treasure room he opened a bag, and looked at the girl "Get in."

The girl looked astounded "Are you kidding me?! I'm not going to-"

Ally looked at her "Dis is ta safest way I can get ye out, lass" He motioned to the bag again.

The girl rolled her eyes and got in the bag, not two seconds had she climbed in, a hard gold goblet a few necklaces and rings followed, all smacking her square on the head she groaned and the bag was lifted up.

Ally quickly carried the bag out of the hallway and up the stairs to the deck, he looked over at Rob, who had just finished a Spanish pirate off, Ally walked over to him, as if all he was carrying was treasure "Rob, I need ye ta take dis ta dah ship, 'mmediately" He said with a wink and handed off the bag with the girl to Rob.

Rob looked at him, bewildered, never were men to wink at men, it just wasn't right he slung the bag over his shoulder, taking notice that the bag was much lighter than what  
Ally would have normally stolen, he shrugged it off and went across the tightrope, when getting to the ship he looked at Jim who was standing guard of it and passed on the bag to him "Put dat in dah Captain's chambers"

He nodded and ran off down to the room and set the bag on the bed, Jim's curiosity got the best of him and he took off the small rope that secured the bag, he looked inside and cheered internally "Hello, lass" he smiled.

"Hey Jim…can I get out of here?" She questioned and he nodded, sliding the bag off of her. "Thanks" she looked around the room at the familiar things, jewels hanging from the canopy sparkling in the dark room before illuminated by a small candle in the corner of the room where Jim was standing, familiar boots stomped up onto the deck.

The pirate jumped onto the deck, angered that he had not been able to get the girl from the ship, he watched the retreating Spanish boat with a glare. He whipped around and started back to his room, planning to find all of his maps of the places Antonio usually stops for provisions and the like, he walked to the beginning of the stairs, not realizing

Ally was standing right in front of said stairs, the pirate stopped in his steps, a few inches from Ally before backing up a pace. Ally then saluted him, "I got all dah gold and treasure you wanted Captain!" He smiled brightly.

The pirate looked at him, and growled "Gold? Ye got gold?!" Ye bloody idiot!" The pirate shoved him out of the way, hearing a loud crash behind him he let it pass and he went back down to his room to search for the maps, Jim standing in the corner of it, The pirate was quickly up beside him, dagger to Jim's throat, he whispered in his ear "Ye better 'ave a bloody good reason ta be in my room, boy"

Jim blinked and looked over at the captain, he gulped "Sorry Capt'n!" He got out of his hold and left the room.

The girl looked at Jim and watched him leave before staying silent and watching the pirate go through things in an attempt to find something, she shifted on the bed.  
The pirate stopped shuffling and his grumbling about how he was going to kill the Spaniard pirate with all he had, he turned around quickly, his eyes full of anger as he walked closer to the bed and peered at her "Lass?" His eyes softened slightly looking at her in candle light.

The girl looked up, accustom to the name by now she crossed her arms "How the hell is that a rescue?! I was tossed so much in that damned bag I thought I'd get bruises everywhere" She complained with a grunt.

He smirked "A lady should never use dat language, lass. Dat is fer sailors and pirates only, do ye hear. I think I might need ta punish ye fer dat, lass" His smirk grew as he pushed her so her back was to a familiar mattress and a warm softness surrounded her.

She shook her head "No way in hell, Sir! I have been used more than enough tonight, wait just one more night" She pleaded with a sense of dignity.

He just smirked and kissed her lips fiercely, pinning her to the mattress.

* * *

_And that's where it ends!...I would continue this but I have no motivation what-so-ever to continue this. Plus my muse...namely Alison/Amelia has disappeared. Also, I know this writing is very much script like, but I wrote it two years ago. If you would like me to complete this story for good, PM me or review this. My writing has much improved since this story, I promise!_

_-D. _


End file.
